Seven Years
by gundam-eva64
Summary: Kira tells Lacus not to be involved in the next war. He promised her he'd return, but he hasn't for seven years. What happens when Lacus is kidnapped by ZAFT? How will Kira react? What is ZAFT planning this time? kxl axc sxl and a little bit of dxm.
1. Someday

_**Flashback: On the Eternal**_

_**Kira was about to go into the first battle of another war against ZAFT. He started to head toward the hull, where his ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom was being held. As he was about to enter, he was confronted by a certain pink haired girl.**_

_**"Kira..."**_

_**Her eyes were filled with worry. The tears from her eyes floated away from her face. Kira reached out and put his hand on her face.**_

_**"Lacus...Don't get involved in this war."**_

_**Lacus' eyes widened at what Kira just said.**_

_**"I care for you too deeply. I don't know what I'd do if you were killed by ZAFT."**_

_**"Kira..."**_

_**Kira turned and saw something in Lacus' hand. She slowly opened her hand, revealing that it was a paper crane. She handed it to Kira. **_

_**"I'll try not to get involved...but promise me you'll come back, okay?"**_

_**Kira stared at her for a few seconds. He nodded. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Lacus'. She returned the kiss. After he broke the kiss, Kira left for battle, disappearing from the scene.**_

_**"Kira..."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**7 years later**

**Lacus was staring at the sunset. Kira had not returned yet. Tears were flowing down her face. Her mind was on nothing but Kira. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Lacus stared as the red sky soon turned dark blue. She sat down and looked at the shining stars.**

**"Kira, where are you? You promised me you'd come back."**

**She stared at a picture of her and Kira. She put it against her chest. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were replaced with tears. She went back inside of her house. When she went inside, Mister Pink jumped straight into her hands.**

**"What's wrong? What's wrong?"**

**"Oh Mister Pink. It seems just like yesterday when we took care of Kira here after his fight with Athrun."**

_**FLASHBACK: Nine years ago...**_

_**Lacus was outside of her house, giving a lecture to her green Haro.**_

_**"Oh, why did you do that? You shouldn't do that, Mr. Green. If you do that again, then I won't play with you anymore."**_

_**All of a sudden, she saw Mister Pink bounce to where an unconscious Kira in bandages was.**_

_**"Mister Pink! You shouldn't do that over there..."**_

_**Pink kept on bouncing and landed on Kira's bed. Lacus picked the little pink ball up. After she picked him up, Kira slowly awakened. Lacus smiled, seeing that Kira was awake.**_

_**"Good Morning."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Lacus slowly layed on her bed. She released Mister Pink as her eyes were slowly closing. She tried to force a smile before she fell asleep, but it proved to be futile. Thinking about Kira made her worry about him even more. She couldn't get him off her mind. She has been like that since Kira went to war. Mister Pink jumped on the bed and tried to comfort Lacus.**

**"Kira be fine! Kira be fine!"**

**Lacus was happy that Mister Pink was on the positive side. But, she couldn't tell whether she should be on the positive side or the negative side. Then, her eyes fully closed.**

**That night, Lacus was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was watching Kira walk away from her. She started running after him, but as she got closer, he got farther.**

**"Kira! Don't go! Don't leave me all alone!"**

**Kira just kept on walking away. It was as if Lacus had not existed.**

**"I'm sorry...Lacus..."**

**Lacus' eyes widened. She woke up, screaming. Her screaming startled Mister Pink, which fell into the trashbin. Lacus went to the bin and picked up Mister Pink.**

**"Ouch! Ouch!"**

**"Sorry Mister Pink. I just...had a nightmare."**

**The next morning, Lacus was outside watering her plants. After watering them, she went to her mailbox and was shocked to find a letter from_ you-know-who._ Smiling, she opened the letter and read it.**

_**Dear Lacus,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you these past seven years. I miss you so much. I wish the war would end so we could be together again. Everyday, I think about you. And everynight, I dream about you.**_

_**The fight for freedom against ZAFT has not been easy. Shinn, Athrun, and everyone else has been doing their part in the war. We still haven't figured out what the new chairman and his army of coordinators are planning to do. The battles here are like hell on earth. The Archangel and the Eternal are in great shape. We've lost a few soldiers, and we won't forget them. **_

_**Just remember this: I will always love you.**_

_**Love, Kira**_

_**P.S. I still have the paper crane you gave me.**_

**Lacus showed no sign of worry anymore, but was still concerned. She wanted to see Kira again. She went back inside and got dressed. When she got back out, she went into the city. Little did she know, she was being followed by two ZAFT soldiers without any guns. As she entered the city, she was knocked unconscious. The two ZAFT members brought the unconscious Lacus aboard their ship.**

**"Target found. Commencing with Operation: Kidnap Lacus.:**

**"Affirmative."**

**Hours later, Lacus awoke in a ZAFT jail cell. Her eyes widened as she saw where she was. **

**"Where am I?"**

**She soon recognized where she was being held.**

**"This is...a ZAFT spaceship!"**

**Almost forgetting, Lacus reached for Mister Pink.**

**"Mister Pink, can you here me?"**

**The pink little ball awoke. **

**"Lacus! Lacus!"**

**"Shh. I need you to sneak into an escape pod and head toward the Archangel. Tell Kira and Athrun that I'm being held captive by ZAFT. Can you do that?"**

**The little ball bounced out of the cell.**

**"Okay. Okay."**

**"Good luck."**

**The little Haro managed to open the door. It bounced passed a few soldiers, without being noticed. Soon, he found a room that had only one escape pod left.**

**When he entered it, he just pushed random buttons. **

**"Location please?"**

**"Archangel! Archangel!"**

**The escape pod launched, heading to the Archangel.**

**"Plan's going to work!"**

**Meanwhile, back at the ZAFT ship, Lacus was holding her knees to her face. Her face was soon drenched in tears. She started to cry uncontrollably.**

**"Kira...please rescue me."**

**Pink's escape pod soon reached the Archangel. Noticing the escape pod, Kira, Athrun, and Shinn went straight to where it was landing, along with everyone else. Murrue managed to open the door. Out came Mister Pink. Kira picked the pink ball up with a confused look on his face.**

**"Mister Pink? What are you doing here?"**

**"Lacus...hostage...ZAFT ship..."**

**Kira's eyes widened. Tears fell down from his face to the floor.**

**"No."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How do you like it? I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	2. Rescue

**As soon as Kira heard the news, he dropped the little pink ball and started to cry. Shinn and Athrun could do nothing but watch him cry. Kira ran straight to his room, in tears. Cagalli managed to get a glimpse of him as he ran passed her. Kira opened the door to his room. He clenched his fist and punched the wall. His tears hit the floor. He couldn't thin of anything but how Lacus is suffering in the ZAFT ship. Cagalli put her ear against Kira's door, overhearing what Kira was saying.**

**"Damn. Damn. DAMN! It's all my fault!"**

**Kira was crying, uncontrollably. He put his hands on his head and bent down. His mind was full of nothing but images of him and Lacus, together. His screaming echoed through the whole room. Cagalli walked in to comfort Kira. She put her hands on Kira's shoulders. Kira turned to Cagalli.**

**"Cagalli..."**

**"Kira...what's wrong?"  
**

**"Lacus was..."**

**Kira mumbled something under his breathe.**

**"She was what?"**

**"She was kidnapped...by ZAFT."**

**Cagalli's eyes widened in shock.**

**"Cagalli...I haven't seen her in seven years. And if they kill her, I'll never get the chance to see her again. What do I do?"**

**Cagalli thought for a few moments. **

**Meanwhile, back at the ZAFT ship, Lacus was waiting for Kira or somebody from the Archangel. Then, she thought about how she first got to know Kira.**

_**Flashback: On the Archangel.**_

_**Lacus just sat down while Kira placed her lunch on the table in her room.**_

_**She stood up looked at Kira.**_

_**"I have to stay here. Don't I?"**_

_**Kira turned to Lacus.**_

_**"Yes. It seems to be that way."**_

_**Lacus looked at the floor. She sat back down**_

_**"This is boring. I'm always alone, even if I want to talk to everyone."**_

_**"Because this is an Earth Alliance ship, and there are people...who hate coordinators. Besides...we're at war."**_

_**Lacus just looked at Kira.**_

_**"What a pity..."**_

_**Then, she smiled at him.**_

_**"But you are very kind. Thank you."**_

_**Kira turned to her and blushed.**_

_**"B...because I'm a coordinator too."**_

_**Lacus smiled at him.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**"Kira...I need you..."**

**Back on the Archangel, Shinn, Luna, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Mwu, and Murrue were listening to Cagalli's plan.**

**"Here's the plan. We're going to attack ZAFT, and rescue Lacus. Some of us are going to attack, while one of us will infiltrate the ship get and Lacus out there. Any volunteers?"**

**Kira stepped up.**

**"I'll go."**

**Everyone looked at Kira.**

**"I promised Lacus I'd see her again."**

**Athrun looked at Kira. He's never seen Kira like this before. His thoughts of Kira started to change. Soon after, everyone got ready and into their Mobile Suits. They all launched off into battle.**

**"Shinn! Athrun! Cover me! I'm heading toward the spaceship."**

**"Roger!" they both said in unison.**

**Kira, Athrun, and Shinn charged straight at the ship. Yzak and Dearka charged at the incoming ZAFT mobile suits, while Mwu and Lunamaria were shooting down enemy airships. **

**"Hey Yzak! I could keep this up all day!"**

**"Don't get used to it, Dearka! There are more coming!"**

**"Yee-hah!"**

**"Hurry up Kid! We won't be able to hold them off too long!"**

**"Okay!"**

**Kira made it to the entrance of the ship.**

**"Good luck Kira!"said Athrun**

**Kira nodded and ran inside the ship. Athrun turned to Shinn.**

**"Shinn! We have to protect the pilotless Strike Freedom!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**Kira, equipped with a Handgun, was searching the whole ship for the key to Lacus' cell. They soon found a man with keys heading somewhere. Quietly, he followed the man. He didn't even make a simple sound. Then, he thought to himself, 'Hold on Lacus. I'm coming.'**

**Back at the battle scene.**

**"Luna! Help Dearka and Yzak!"**

**"Yes, General Fllaga!"**

**Luna went to Dearka and Yzak's side. The three tried their best to hold off the incoming mobile suits.**

**Meanwhile, back in the ship, Lacus felt small earthquakes.**

**"What's going on out there?"**

**Just then, a ZAFT soldieropened the door and grabbed her tightly.**

**"Miss Clyne! Come with me."**

**"Huh!"**

**"It's time for your execution!"**

**Lacus' eyes widened. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lacus' forehead. Lacus tried to pull back, but it was futile. But before he could pull the trigger, a shot rang out and a bullet ended up going through the man's head. Lacus turned and saw the figure that shot the man. Afraid, she stepped back. But the figure kept on getting closer to her. Finally, the figure revealed itself into the light. Lacus was shocked when she saw the face of her hero. She ran toward him.**

**"Kira? Kira!"**

**Lacus tightly embraced him. Kira returned the embrace.**

**"Lacus..."**

**"Where have you been! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!"**

**Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulder.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**Lacus kept on crying on Kira's shoulder. Kira broght her head up to his and looked into her eyes. She looked into his. He raised one hand and wiped the tears off Lacus' face.**

**"We better get going now."**

**Lacus nodded. She followed Kira to where Strike Freedom was. He managed to make room for Lacus.**

**"Athrun! Shinn! Everyone! We're good to go!"**

**They all nodded in unison. The pilots flew back to the Archangel, leaving the ship to selfdestruct. **

**After they got out of their mobile suits, Kira and Lacus went to the hall in front of Kira's room to talk.**

**"So...how have you been during these past seven years?"**

**"I...lived by myself, waiting for you. I was alone."**

**Kira looked into Lacus' soft eyes. **

**"Lacus...the crew of the Eternal need you. Would you like to come back?"**

**"But Kira, you said-"**

**Kira put his index finger on her mouth.**

**"Forget what I said. They need you, Lacus. I need you."**

**"Kira..."**

**Kira looked down.**

**"Everyday, I thought about you."**

**Kira looked at Lacus and touched her lips with his. Lacus eagerly returned the kiss. They tightly embraced eachother while kissing.**

**Meanwhile, two soldiers managed to bring a prisoner soldier from ZAFT. Shinn gave him a cold look like any other ZAFT member.**

**"What are you looking at?"**

**Shinn was silent.**

**"Hmph. Whatever. You're just like those three people I purposely killed at Onogoro seven years ago. An old lady, an old man, and a sweet little girl."**

**Shinn's eyes widened.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter: A New Dawn**


	3. A New Dawn

_Flashback:_

_A young man and his family were running in the middle of the forest from a battle of rampaging mobile suits. Running was the only thing they could do. They couldn't fight. They had no mobile suits. Trying to not look back, they kept on running. Missiles were flying everywhere. The young man slid over a rock, but didn't fall. They were trying to reach the dock to escape the chaos at ORB. Suddenly, they stopped running. The young man looked back, then caught up to his family._

_"Dad..."_

_"Dear..."_

_"We'll be okay. Their, target is the military installation, right? Let's hurry, Shinn."_

_Missiles flew everywhere, like meteors entering the Earth's orbit. Tanks and Gundams were trying to shoot them down. A few of the missiles blew up. Shinn and his family were still running. From a high view, Shinn could see what was happening. He saw a whole bunch of Mobile suits. They were almost to the dock, but took cover as a Gundam flew over them. Shinn and his family got back up and started running again. The mother then turned to her daughter._

_"Mayu! Hang in there!"_

_All of a sudden, her cell phone fell out of her bag. Noticing it, she turned back._

_"My cell phone!"_

_The mother tried to pull her back._

_"Forget about that!"_

_"No!"_

_With quick thinking, Shinn jumped down the hill and grabbed his sister's cell phone. Meanwhile, in one of the Gundams, a young, evil ZAFT member looked down and spotted Shinn's family. He made an evil grin._

_"Ah...new targets."_

_The gundam aimed his gun and blasted the area where Shinn's family was. The blast was so big, that Shinn went flying into the air and slipped into unconsciousness. As he woke up, he was found by an ORB officer. The man ran straight to Shinn._

_"Are you alright!"_

_He helped Shinn up._

_"Over here, hurry!"_

_Shinn opened his eyes and turned back._

_"Dad...mom...what about Mayu?"_

_Shinn's eyes widened at the sight he just saw. Then he found an arm behind a rock. It was his sister's._

_"Mayu!"_

_"Hey...!"_

_Shinn ran closer, only to find that it was his sister's severed arm. He then looked up and saw a torn backpack. Then, he had a terrified look when he saw the dead body of his little sister. Shinn's eyes were full of sadness. Then he found his mother's body. He started to breathe in and out quickly. Finally, he saw his father's body, crushed by a tree. He clenched his sister's cell phone. He knelt down, with his hands on the ground. Tears fell down his face and onto the ground. Two gundams flew by. The officer went up to Shinn and said, "H-hey you...". Shinn turned with an angry look in his eye. Watching the Gundams battle it out, he squeezed his sister's cell phone. He turned all the way and screamed so loud. It was a scream of pain and sadness._

_End Flashback_

**Shinn gave an angered look at the prisoner. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He started to have vengeful thoughts. He kept on watching the man with the two soldiers walk away. Lunamaria just watched Shinn from her position. She saw the anger from within his eyes. Just when he was about to lose his temper, she grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shinn turned and was surprised by Lunamaria's actions.**

**"Luna..."**

**"Shinn...why are you angry?"**

**"That man...killed my family."**

**Luna's eyes widened.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"He said he killed three people at Onogoro seven years ago. He said 'An old lady, an old man, and a sweet little girl.' The old lady was my mother, the old man was my father, and the little girl was my sister, Mayu."**

**"Shinn..."**

**Tears fell down his face. He clenched his fists and walked away. Luna could do nothing but watch him leave. As he was walking, he thought to himself.**

**'Why? Why did I survive that event seven years ago?'**

**Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were back on Earth, walking through the park. The two were holding hands. Lacus had her head rested on Kira's shoulder. Kira raised his hand and put it on her left side. Like a child, Lacus released her emotions. She stopped and looked at Kira. He looked back at her. While they were at the park, Athrun and Cagalli were at Athrun's house. Athrun was looking out the window in his underwear, while Cagalli was in the bed beside him, not wearing anything.**

**"Athrun, honey? Are you coming back to bed with me?"**

**Athrun turned back to her.**

**"Sure."**

**Athrun got into the bed with Cagalli. They did their "business" there. Back at the Archangel, Shinn held out his sister's cell phone and looked at the pictures. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down to the floor. He clenched the cell phone and tightly closed his eyes. The anger and sadness just built up inside of him. **

**"Mom...dad...Mayu...That bastard will pay for what he did."**

**All of a sudden, Shinn saw an escape pod headed toward a ZAFT spaceship. His eyes widened when he saw it. He ran to the where the jail cells where. By the time he got there, he found a severely injured Lunamaria. Shocked to find her like this, Shinn ran to her and tried to feel for a pulse. He felt a small pulse. He thought to himself. 'Good. She's alive, but barely.' He carried her with both of his arms and ran toward the infirmary. After arriving to infirmary, Shinn waited while the doctors were fixing her up. A few hours later, a doctor came out and told Shinn the news.**

**"Mr. Asuka, you may come in now."**

**"Thanks doc."**

**Shinn walked in and saw a bandaged, sleeping Lunamaria. He put his hand on top of her hand. Letting his emotions guide him, Shinn confessed his feelings for Lunamaria. Tears went down his face.**

**"Luna...I'm sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault."**

**Lunamaria was still asleep. **

**"Anyway, I hope you can hear me. Ever since the day I met you, I've felt different about you. I just can't let this moment slide because I might not get another chance to tell you. So I'll say it now and right."**

**Shinn sweated a little. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists.**

**"Lunamaria, I...I LOVE YOU!"**

**'Well, _that_ was pathetic. Maybe I should've said more love stuff.'**

**Shinn opened his eyes and saw that the unconscious Lunamaria was smiling. He smiled back, sat on a chair, and just looked at her. Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Shinn looking down at her. She struggled to get up, so Shinn helped her up. She looked at Shinn, deep into his crimson red eyes. Then, she tried to tell Shinn something that was unexpected and surprising. Her voice was all raspy,but Shinn was able to make out what she said.**

**"Shinn...that man, the one...who killed your family...and did this to me...His name...is...R-Ryo T-Takenari"**

**Before she could continue, Lunamaria fell back on her bed and fell back asleep. Shinn just stared at the sleeping Luna. He touched her face. He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile, back at the park, Kira and Lacus were sitting on a bench, staring at the sunset. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand was on his. She turned to Kira and looked into his sparkling purple orbs that were full of life. He looked back into her beautiful sapphire orbs. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. He put his hand behind her head and gently caressed her hair. He pulled her closer into an embrace. and kissed her on the lips. Lacus returned the kiss. The kiss lasted a while, which seemed like an eternity. Kira broke the kiss and looked at Lacus.**

**"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."**

**"It's okay. I know you've been busy."**

**He touched her face and felt her soft, smooth, silky skin. Suddenly, Kira's communicator started beeping. He grabbed it and pushed the button. It was Captain Ramius who called.**

**"What is it, Captain?"**

**"It's ZAFT! They're attacking the Archangel."**

**Kira's eyes widened.**

**"Shinn, Mwu, Dearka, and Yzak are trying to defend the Archangel and Lunamaria's severely injured. There are too many for them to handle. We need you to go find Athrun and help them."**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**Kira hung up and looked at Lacus. She heard every word. She and Kira ran to get Athrun. Meanwhile, at the battle field, Dearka, Yzak, and Mwu were fighting a bunch of ZAFT mobile suits, while Shinn was face to face with one. It was a black one with silver wings.**

**"Are you...Ryo Takenari?"**

**"Yeah, why do you ask?"**

**Shinn glared at him.**

**"Seven years ago...you killed my family at Onogoro."**

**"So your the son of the Asuka family."**

**"That's right! And now...you tried to kill the one I love."**

**Shinn entered SEED mode.**

**"And for that...I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**Ryo entered SEED mode.**

**"BRING IT ON, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"**

**Shinn charged at Ryo.**

**"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**To be continued...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How do you like it so far? I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. ZAFT's Plan Revealed

**Blinded by rage, Shinn charged at the man who ruined his life and destroyed his family. Putting the past behind him, he drew his blade and raised it. Ryo managed to block it. He picked up his gun and started shooting at Shinn. He nimbly dodged them and they both charged at eachother. Letting go of all his emotions, Shinn was doing his best. Watching from the Archangel, Luna cried out Shinn's name. She thought to herself, 'I wish there was something I could do to help, but here I am in the hospital, severely wounded. Damn it!' Shinn was trying his best to blast Ryo, but he was just too quick. Ryo then ended up kicking Shinn's mobile suit.**

**"Just what the hell is ZAFT up to this time!"**

**"You really wanna know! Just ask me, the chairman of ZAFT!"**

**Shinn's eyes widened. Meanwhile, Mwu was surrounded by 50 ZAFT mobile suits. They all started shooting at him, but he managed to dodge them and shot back, only destroying 5 of them. Still shooting at him, they managed to destroy his legs, arms, and head, leaving only his chest. **

**"Damn!"**

**Back on the Archangel, Murrue leapt up yelled out Mwu's name, thinking that they were his last moments. One of the ZAFT mobile suits aimed his gun at Mwu. He fired the beam and it quicklycame to him. He tightly closed his eyes, thinking he was going to die. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, the beam never made contact with Mwu's gundam. He opened his eyes and saw the Strike Freedom on front of him. Inside, Kira looked back the almost destroyed gundam and smiled. Mwu smiled back. Kira charged at the remaining ZAFT forces, while the Archangel took Mwu in. With the help of Athrun, both of them blasted through their forces. Meanwhile, Lacus arrived on the Eternal where she found Andrew Waltfield.**

**"Sorry I'm late, commander."**

**"No problem, Miss Clyne. Now if you don't mind, let's launch this baby and head out into battle."**

**Lacus nodded. Waltfield launched the Eternal. The large pink ship started floating. Then, it blasted off toward space. Back at the battle, Dearka managed to blast the ZAFT cannons, while Yzak destroyed the ships. Dodging every attack, Dearka destroyed the incoming ZAFT mobile suits. Dearka looked down and saw that his power level was depleting. His Buster started to turn gray. Just then, a large cannon was about to fire at him.. Yzak turned and saw that Dearka was in trouble. He looked down and saw that his power level was low. The, he remembered all the times he had spent with Dearka. With all the remaining power he had, Yzak grabbed Dearka's gundam and threw it to the Archangel. Then, his power was fully depleted.**

**"Yzak! No!'**

**Yzak just smiled.**

**"Goodbye Dearka...my best friend."**

**Just then, Yzak's helmet filled with blood and it cracked. The cannon fired, taking out the gundam and its pilot. Dearka cried out in pain.**

**"YZAK!"**

**He cried out so loud that everyone heard him. Athrun just stared at the explosion.**

**"Yzak..."**

**Yzak was dead. Just then, the Archangel pulled Dearka in. When he got out, Miriallia embraced him and he cried in her arms. She just watched him cry.**

**"Dearka..."**

**Dearka looked up at her. She saw the tears in his eyes. Miriallia did something she has never done before with Dearka. She kissed him on the lips. Forgetting about what just happened, Dearka released the man inside of him and reluctantly returned the kiss. His tears subsided. Dearka broke the kiss and stared into Miriallia's eyes. Returning to the battle, Athrun and Kira blasted through the remaining ZAFT forces, while Shinn was trying to defeat Ryo. **

**"So that's what ZAFT's planning!"**

**"Yes! And we'll destroy everyone who gets in our way, even if it's a former ZAFT member like YOU!"**

**Ryo kept on blasting Shinn with everything he's got, but Shinn kept on dodging them. Shinn fought back by shooting him, Ryo was still too quick for him. Getting tired of this fight, Ryo took out a large ion cannon. Shinn's eyes widened with fear of the cannon. Ryo laughed sinisterly. He aimed his cannon at Shinn. He shoot a huge beam. Shinn tried to dodge, but it was futile, as the beam hit him from the waist and down, which also detached his wings. Shinn fell, screaming. Lunamaria's eyes watched in horror as Shinn's gundam was falling into deep space. She yelled out his name loud enough as Kira heard it. He went to where Shinn was as Ryo shot the beam again. The beam was then intercepted by another. Surprised by the interception, Ryo decided to retreat. Kira turned and saw the Eternal. He smiled when he saw Lacus. She smiled back at him. Then, he took Shinn aboard the Archangel. The Eternal followed him. Kira handed Shinn's sleeping body to Lunamaria. Then, he turned to Lacus.**

**"Lacus, would you like to take a walk with me?"**

**"I'll go anywhere with you."**

**This caused Kira to blush, which caused Lacus to laugh. After the redness on his face disappeared, he and Lacus left for some privacy. They left for Kira's room. Lacus turned a little bright red as she thought about it. She started to sweat a little. After they went inside, Kira closed and locked the door. Not knowing what to say, Kira turned to Lacus. He looked deep into her sapphire orbs and she looked into his. The scene was silent as he walked closer to Lacus. Both of them were nervous. Kira finally broke the silence.**

**"This place...hasn't changed, has it?"**

**Lacus nodded. Kira turned and smiled at her. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed he. She reluctantly returned the kiss. Both of them had their arms wrapped around eachother. Then, Kira felt a sudden push toward the bed from Lacus. She slowly took off her clothes revealing only her bra and thong. Breaking the kiss, she pushed Kira onto the bed. She carefully took off Kira's shirt and pulled down his pants, only being in his underwear. Then, she looked at the man she had fallen in love with. Kira pulled her down to him. He put her forehead against his. **

**"Lacus...are you sure it's okay to do this?"**

**"I think it is."**

**Kira smiled and leaned his head on to Lacus' soft neck, inhaling and exhaling the fruity scent. He started kissing Lacus from her neck to her forehead. He could hear her moaning. Lacus smoothly rubbed Kira's broad chest. Slowly, Kira put his hands behind Lacus' back, untied the bra strap, and dropped the bra off the bed. He then placed his hands on her breast and gave them a tight squeeze, causing Lacus to blush. Then moved his hands from Lacus' chest to her thighs. Lacus leaned down and kissed Kira from his cchest to his lips. Then, Kira gladly returned the kiss, but was surprised when Lacus gave him tongue. Her tongue seeped into his mouth and wrapped around his. Lacus broke the kiss and looked into Kira's violet orbs. Kira responded with a smile, which caused Lacus to smile. Kira put his right hand behind her head, caressing her hair, and his left hand behind her back. He pulled her closer. The two kissed eachother repeatedly on the forehead. Then, Kira managed to get on top of her. He placed his hands on Lacus' stomach and wiggled his fingers quickly, filling the room with her angel-like laughter. But, she managed to turn the tables. She pulled Kira down and ended up on top of him. She started to tickle him. He tried to hold in his laughter, but it was futile. He started to laugh like a maniac. Lacus then moved in and they continued from there.**

**Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli were at the hull staring at Athrun's gundam, the ****ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice**. The scene was full of nothing but silence. Cagalli put her hand on Athrun's. **She laid her head on his shoulder. Athrun looked at her with a smile. He put his hand on her side and looked into the blonde's amber eyes, while she looked deep into his green eyes. Athrun then leaned in and kissed Cagalli on the lips. She returned the kiss. For what seemed like an eternity, the two remained like that for a few minutes. Cagalli broke the kiss and stared lovingly into Athrun's eyes. Then, Athrun broke the silence.**

**"Cagalli...when this war is over..."**

**Cagalli turned to Athrun.**

**"Let's live together..."**

**Cagalli was shocked when she heard Athrun's words. She nodded. Athrun embraced her. Meanwhile, Shinn awoke in his bed. He turned and saw Lunamaria next to him. They both smiled at eachother. A few hours later, everyone met at the cockpit of the Archangel. Captain Ramius started explaining the situation. **

**"Okay everyone. The situation is bad. We only have four pilots left, and ZAFT has hundreds of pilots left."**

**Kira stepped up.**

**"So what are we going to do?"**

**"I...I don't know. We don't even know ZAFT's plan."**

**"I...I do" said Shinn**

**Everyone turned to Shinn, each with their own surprised.**

**"What is it Shinn?"**

**"There plan...is to make the ultimate artificial Coordinator...and annihilate everyone on earth with it."**

**Kira's eyes widened. Meanwhile, back on the ZAFT space ship, Ryo was walking down an aisle with two men behind him. He had an evil grin on his face. Then, he approached a large tank with a young man inside it.**

**"You may awaken now..."**

**The man inside slowly opened his eyes.**

**"It's time."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

it's not over yet.

Sneak Preview: Lacus and Lunamaria take Kira and Shinn to their new Gundams. Meanwhile, Dearka and Athrun are sent into battle against the ultimate coordinator. Athrun runs low on power and two large cannons are about to fire on the Archangel and one is about to fire on Athrun. Dearka has only two choices: save Athrun or save the Archangel. What will he do?

Next Chapter: A Hero's Choice


	5. AUTHOR'S QUESTION

**I need the viewer's suggestion**

In the next chapter, I couldn't decide if I should

kill Dearka or just make him severely injured for the rest of the story.

I also just want to leave two pilots in the final battle. So it's gonna be Kira

and Shinn, unless you want Kira and Athrun in the final battle.

Put what you think of the idea.

What do you think of the followin new gundam names? vote for which ones you think I should use.

Kira

Strike Zero

Freedom Destiny

Chaos Strike

Shinn

Destiny Impulse

Ultimate Destiny

Shadow Impulse


	6. A Hero's Choice

**"You may awaken now."**

**The figure in the tank opened its eyes and stared at the man in front of him. His hair was long and dark green. He managed to smash his way through the tank, breaking out without any clothes on. The look in his eye was cold and lifeless. His heart was full of rage. His mind was focused on destruction to all that stand in his way. **

**"Good...your awake. Welcome to the ZAFT spaceship...Orion"**

**The young man just stared at Ryo.**

**"I need you to destroy the Earth forces. With them out of the way, we'll be able to destroy the earth."**

**Orion just stared at Ryo. His eyes soon flashed with anger across them. Fear flashed through Ryo's eyes. He took a step back when Orion stepped closer. His started beating faster and faster.**

**"What...what are you giving me that look for!"**

**Orion then ran toward Ryo, using his hand as sword, thrusting it through his chest. Ryo spat out some blood. Then, he slammed Ryo hard to the wall. He walked up to the bleeding, and barely alive Ryo. He then started talking in a deep, emotionless voice.**

**"Nobody tells me what to do."**

**He then smashed Ryo's head in, killing him. **

**The young man threw the dead body into space. Then he went to the nearest wardrobe and found a ZAFT chairman uniform. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He grabbed a pair of scissors. Then, he started snipping, shortening his hair. After cutting his hair, Orion put on the uniform, which fitted him well. An hour later, he walked out and went to the hull. An evil grin was on his face when he looked at his new mobile suit. It looked like a half-human, half-snake. It's chest was red. The arms were pure gold, and the hands were black. It's wings were silver. The head was was dark green and the tail was silver. It was ten times more powerful then Strike Freedom.**

**"Ah. My new mobile suit. The ZGMF-X10A Chaos Apocalypse."**

**The young man started to laugh, filling the whole room with his insane laughter. Meanwhile, Kira was in his room. He was thinking about what Shinn about ZAFT's plan. **

**'Artificial Coordinator...just like me.'**

**His thoughts are soon interupted when Lacus came in. She saw the saddest look in his eyes. Tears were forming and falling from them. Kira was more sad and confused then he ever was. Lacus put her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira turned and saw a smiling Lacus. His heart soon melted into the smile.**

**"What were you thinking about?" she asked, innocently.**

**"I was just thinking about what Shinn said. You know...about the artificial Coordinator. He's just like...me."**

**Lacus gave him a confused look.**

**"I was created as the Ultimate Coordinator by my father...Ulen Hibiki. He made me...and I was born outside of my mother's womb. Cagalli, on the other hand, was born as a natural. Therefore, she wasn't created like I was."**

**Lacus stared at him for a few seconds.**

**"I see...but just because you two were both created...doesn't mean your the same."**

**Kira turned to Lacus.**

**"I'm saying that you two are different people. You, Kira Yamato, were born as a human to remain and be happy on Earth, and that artificial coordinator, was born to destroy it."**

**"Lacus..."**

**"Come...there is something I must show you."**

**Kira followed Lacus out of the room. Meanwhile, Shinn and Lunamaria were in the infirmary. Shinn looked out the window, while Luna was staring at Shinn. She started to worry about him. She saw tears forming in his eyes. Shinn pulled his knees closer to his face and hid his face between his knees. He started crying. Not taking it anymore, Luna put her arms around Shinn, but he kept on crying. His scream filled the whole room. His heart was filled with sadness and a little bit of anger.**

**"I...I couldn't defeat him...I couldn't defeat Ryo."**

**"Shinn..."**

**Shinn turned to Lunamaria with tears in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry..."**

**Lunamaria put her hand on his face. **

**"I...I let him hurt you...and...I let him kill my family..."**

**Shinn's eyes broke down into nothing but tears. He clenched on tightly to the blanket. Luna put her hand on Shinn's shoulder. He looked up at her with his watery crimson red eyes. He looked into her eyes and his tears subsided. He pulled Lunamaria's head down and pulled his lips out, making her's touch them. Luna returned the kiss. For what seemed like almost an eternity, the two were stuck like that. Lunamaria broke the kiss and smiled at Shinn. He smiled back. Then, something snapped into her mind.**

**"Follow me. I have something to show you."**

**"Okay."**

**Shinn followed her out of the infirmary. Meanwhile, everyone was in the cockpit of the Archangel and saw the most horrifying thing they have ever faced.**

**"Is that...?" asked Athrun.**

**"It can't be..." said Murrue.**

**"What the hell...!" yelled Dearka.**

**Everyone satred at the enormous gundam. Inside it, was Orion. **

**Murrue turned to everyone.**

**"We're going to need some serious backup if we're going to survive this battle. Where the hell are Kira and Shinn!"**

**"I sent Lacus and Lunamaria to them to go get there new mobile suits." said **

**Mwu.**

**"You What! Ah, whatever. Athrun and Dearka will have to hold this guy off."**

**They both nodded in unison. **

**A few minutes later, Athrun and Dearka were in there mobile suits.**

**"Athrun Zala. Infinite Justice. Launch."**

**"Dearka Elsman. Buster. Launch."**

**Both of their Gundams launched into battle to fight for their lives.**

**"Get ready Dearka."  
**

**"Dude, I'm always ready."**

**Both of them charged at the enormous gundam. Meanwhile, Shinn, Kira, Lacus, and Lunamaria were in the place that was holding the new mobile suits. Kira and Lacus stood in front of one of the most advanced versions of the Strike. **

**"Is this...my new mobile suit?"**

**Lacus nodded.**

**"This the X30A Strike Zero, one of the most powerful and advanced gundams ever."**

**Kira turned to Lacus.**

**"But why give it to me?"**

**"Mwu thought that you might need it now. So he sent me to give it to you."**

**Kira stared at Lacus, who was looking down.**

**"Thanks."**

**He lightly grabbed Lacus' hands. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.**

**"I promise to return to your side."**

**Lacus just stared at him.**

**"When this war is over, let's create a world of our own...with everyone."**

**"Yes."**

**Meanwhile, Shinn and Lunamaria were in front of another mobile suit that was as powerful as the Strike Zero.**

**"This, Shinn, is the X30B Destiny Impulse."**

**Shinn stared at the gundam. Then, he turned back to Lunamaria.**

**"You're...giving this gundam to me?"**

**Lunamaria nodded.**

**"Mwu felt that you might need it...and so do I."**

**Shinn nodded.**

**"Thank you."**

**Meanwhile, in the middle of a raging battle, Athrun and Dearka were charging at the ZGMF-X10A Chaos Apocalypse. Athrun repeatedly shot at the huge gundam. Dearka pulled out his gun and shot a huge beam at it. It was a direct hit. They both looked at the cloud of smoke in front of them. When the smoke cleared, both their eyes widened. The huge gundam appeared out of the smoke without even a scratch on it. Orion charged at both of them. He pulled out his gun and started shooting both of them. They both dodged the oncoming attacks. Athrun charged at Orion. Pulling out his blades, he started slashing at him with everything he's got. It was futile, as Orion grabbed the blades and broke them. Dearka grabbed the gundam by the tail. He started pulling on it, but Orion swung him right into Athrun. The two drifted for a few seconds, but then got back up and went straight toward Orion. However, Dearka was blown back by an incoming punch from Orion, but Athrun kept on charging. Orion then shot multiple shots. Athrun kept on dodging. He looked at his meter and was shocked. His power meter was running low. The blasts then destroyed his arms, legs, and head. The rest of his gundam turned gray. Orion then turned his hands into cannons. One aimed at Athrun and the other aimed at the Archangel. Dearka regained consciousness and was surprised at the situation.**

**"You, in the other mobile suit. You have two choices: save your friend, or save your ship."**

**Dearka hesitated. An idea soon struck his brain. The cannons fired. Dearka threw his shield to protect Athrun, which intercepted the shot. He then threw himself in front of the Archangel. Miriallia's eyes widened when she saw Dearka protect the Archangel without his shield. Tears formed in her eyes.**

**"DEARKA!" **

"There is still someone on this ship I want to protect. Someone precious to me. And that person is...Miriallia...my wife."

**There was huge cataclysmic explosion. As the smoke cleared, the Archangel was still in one peace, but the Buster was horrible condition. They saw half the chest float by. So they pulled Athrun and the half chest of the Buster. Miriallia ran toward the last remain of the Buster. She ran and suddenly a smile appeared on her face. She saw that Dearka was still alive, but he had lost his legs. So they took him to the infirmary. Miriallia followed them. Meanwhile, Orion aimed his cannon at the Archangel again. Murrue's eyes widened as she thought that this would be the end. The blast started, but it never came. Her eyes widened again as she saw two gundams protect the ship. They were none other then Kira and Shinn. **

**"You just leave this to me, Kira."**

**"You wish."**

**Orion, angered, yelled at the both of them.**

**"You dare protect this ship from my attack!"**

**Shinn grew tired of Orion's nonsense.**

**"There are people on this ship that we have to protect! People important to us!"**

**"That's right! And we won't let you hurt them!"**

**Kira and Shinn entered SEED mode.**

**"So be it! I'll destroy you all!"**

**Orion entered SEED mode.**

**Shinn and Kira charged at Orion, and he charged at them. **

**To be continued...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How do you like it so far? Please Review.**

**Sneak Preview: Kira and Shinn are squaring off with Orion. It's a battle to determine the fate of mankind. Will they succeed, or fail miserably?**

**Next Chapter: The Final Battle**


	7. Final Battle

**In the deep depths of space, a raging battle was going on between two determined heroes and one treacherous villain. Everyone from within the Archangel were watching the final battle take place. They were rooting for the two and hoped that they might return home. But the two were defeated real badly and were brought back to the Archangel, alive. Suddenly, a huge cannon from the villainous gundam aimed at the Archangel. Thinking that they were doomed, everyone lost their hope. The blast came, but it never made contact. Two new mobile suits saved the ship from the beam of light. They soon went into a mode beyond human, SEED mode. The two heroes then charged at the enormous villain. They're names...Kira and Shinn. The two charged at Orion with great force, thinking about the people they left behind and the people that are waiting for them. Flashing lights were everywhere. The Strike Zero and Destiny Impulse were as fast as lightning. It was the final battle that would determine the fate of the world.**

**"What do you think you're doing! We are the same kind of beings! We are coordinators! Humans deserve to die after the way they've treated us!"**

**Kira disagreed with Orion's fact. He charged straight at him and started shooting.**

**"You're wrong! We're not the same kind of beings! People don't deserve to die! The only ones who deserve to die are the ones who are too blind to see what they are really doing!"**

**Shinn also disagreed with Orion's fact and started shooting him.**

**"There are people in this world that we have to protect! People from ORB, people from PLANT, and all those in between!"**

**Both starting shooting Orion. The blasts only caused minimal damage. He then shot multiple missiles and lasers. The Eternal countered the missiles with its own missiles. Kira and Shinn dodged the lasers. Kira got behind him and tackled him.**

**"What the hell would you'll get by leaving a path of destruction everywhere you go!"**

**"I'll get everything I want!"**

**He threw Kira off his back. Shinn headbutted him from the back.**

**"Wrong! What you'll get is nothing!"**

**Angered by his statement, Orion threw Shinn straight into Kira. The two watched as his anger transformed his gundam from a Lamia to a Dragon-like gundam. The wings were getting bigger. The arms were turning into legs. His neck was getting longer. The new gundam was more horrifying then before. Orion was partially fused into his gundam. The two charged at the newly formed gundam. Meanwhile, Athrun was watching the battle. Unable to do anything, the only thing he could do was watch. He is then joined by Cagalli. She rested her head on Athrun's shoulder. She hoped that Kira and Shinn would return safely. In the cockpit of the Archangel, Mwu and Murrue were watching the battle. She tightly held Mwu's hand, which winced a little. Miriallia was pushing Dearka in wheelchair and they caught sight of the battle from a window on their way to the kitchen. On board the Eternal, Lacus held her ring and put it against her heart. She started to pray for Kira and Shinn. Luna just watched tthe two duke it out with Orion. Back in the battle, Kira grabbed Orion's tail and started pulling it, but the tail just came. It was no longer part of the gundam. Shinn blasted it with all he had. But it managed the blow the two back.**

**"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**

**Orion charged at both Kira and Shinn. Both pulled out their guns and started shooting. The dragon-like gundam shot a huge beam of light, but the two managed to dodge. They then charged and started shooting. The gundam just kept on dodging, but that didn't make them give up. Shinn grabbed his cannons and shot five huge beams. Kira did the samething. But he still managed to dodge. Then, Kira jumped and latched on to the dragon's back. Shinn then grabbed back legs and started pulling. Orion struggled to geet free. Kira kept on punching his back and Shinn kept on pulling his feet. Finally, Orion broke free, sending Kira and Shinn flying. Orion's heart started to beat faster and faster. His body started to fuse into the gundam. His power started increasing. The blood in his veins rapidly sped up. There was a look of hatred in his eyes.**

**"Now you've done it! Prepare to face...MY ULTIMATE FORM!"  
**

**Orion started to laugh maniacally. His laugh echoed throughout the battlefield. His gundam started to glow. Both Kira and Shinn's eyes widened.**

**"Shinn! We have to stop this!"**

**"I know! But how!"**

**They both charged at Orion. Then a huge burst of light pushed them both back. As the light faded, it revealed a black human-shaped gundam with blood red wings.**

**"No!" said Athrun.**

**"Is that...! yelled Murrue.**

**"It can't be...!" said Dearka.**

**"The Death Gundam!" yelled Mwu.**

**The new gundam just stood there. Orion was fully fused into his gundam. Kira and Shinn just stood there, wondering why he's not moving. He then turned to the two of them. Both of them pulled out their swords.**

**"Kira! Leave this to me! I'll destroy him!"**

**Shinn charged at the black gundam. He started slashing away, but the gundam was just too fast. Shinn continued to slash at him, but it was futile. Shinn was then surprised as gundam ended up behind and kicked him in the back. Kira then charged at him. He to grab him, but Orion ended up grabbing him and threw him. Shinn charged again at Orion. Spinning 360 degrees, he put his blade on top of his head, with the bottom part of the sword touching the top of his head. He then used himself as a drill, but Orion dodged it and gave Shinn a 180 degree spinning punch, which sent him flying. Kira flew back and slashed at Orion from behind. Orion was barely able to dodge it, as part of his left wing fell off. Shinn then kicked him from behind and sent him 3 miles forward. Orion turned back with an angry look. He grabbed two guns and started shooting. Shinn and Kira tried dodging them, but it was futile. Kira lost his right leg and left arm. Shinn lost his left leg and right arm. Orion then charged at them. The two were barely able to dodge his attack. Then, Orion shot two huge beams past Kira and Shinn and right at the Eternal and Archangel. Thinking quickly, the two threw there shields in front of the Archangel and Eternal, deflecting them right back at Orion, destroying both his arms. It was then that he had no choice. He transformed into a large cannon and aimed at Kira and Shinn, who were standing in front of the earth. Everyone's thoughts soon went from positive to negative, then back to positive.**

_**Athrun: Is this the end?**_

_**Murrue: No!**_

_**Mwu: It can't end like this...**_

_**Dearka: Have we lost?**_

_**Miriallia: This can't be!**_

_**Lunamaria: Is this the end of earth as we know it?**_

_**Lacus: It's all over...**_

_**Cagalli: No! I won't give up!**_

_**Athrun: There's gotta be another way!**_

_**Murrue: We've gotta do something.**_

_**Mwu: The earth is our home!**_

_**Dearka: All we've done won't be for nothing.**_

_**Miriallia: I promised my parents I'd be back.**_

_**Lunamaria: I won't turn my back on the earth!**_

_**Lacus: Everyone is counting on us!**_

_**All: YOU CAN DO IT, KIRA AND SHINN!**_

**Just then, the cannon made a huge beam. Kira and Shinn turned their remaining arms into cannons. The huge cannon then fired.**

**"NOW!" they both yelled in unison.**

**They both shot a smaller, yet more powerful blast. It ripped through the bigger beam. making it disappear. Then, it hit Orion, sending straight into s ZAFT spaceship. It caused a huge explosion, taking the gundam with it. Kira and Shinn were caught in the explosion. After the explosion, there was nothing but smoke. Lacus and Lunamaria screamed their names, but there was no response.**

**"KIRA!"**

**"SHINN!"**

**Just then, the smoke cleared. It revealed Kira and Shinn drifting through space. The two looked at eachother and laughed. Lacus and Luna smiled when they found that the ones they loved were still alive. Athrun and everyone else started to smile. Orion was dead, and so was the war. The Archangel pulled both of them in. They were now heading towards earth...their home.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The war may be over, but the story is still going.**

**Sneak Preview: After the final battle, everyone reflects upon the past and look forward to the future.**

**Next chapter: Reflections**


	8. Reflections

**The war was finally over. The Archangel had landed safely on earth. Kira and the others had gotten out and felt the warm touch of sunlight. The world was at peace once again. But even though they were all together, Kira knew they all had to say good bye. He held Lacus' hand and left. Athrun and Cagalli wee the second couple to leave. Then, Shinn and Lunamaria left. Finally, Miriallia pushed Dearka in a wheelchair and left. Mwu and Murrue stayed by the Archangel for a while. Then, they left. A few hours later, Shinn and Lunamaria were walking through a cemetary. Luna was holding a bouquet of flowers. She had a few tears in her eyes. Shinn managed to wipe a few a of them away. Then they stopped and turned to a grave that said "Meyrin Hawke: A devoted sister, a true hero." She dropped the flowers in front of the gravestone. **

**"You know...Meyrin was always a whiner.."**

**Shinn turned to Lunamaria after she said that.**

**"She and I...always settled things with a competition."**

**"Lunamaria..."**

**More tears formed in her eyes.**

**"I still remember the day she died."**

**"..."**

**"It was on a ZAFT ship."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Lunamaria and Meyrin were volunteers on the mission to infiltrate a ZAFT spaceship. They snuck aboard the ship, disguised as ZAFT soldiers. They both made a break for it to the main computer, passing several soldiers. Lunamaria looked out for ZAFT soldiers, while Meyrin attempted to turn on the selfdestruct system. Suddenly, the alarm started. The whole room started to glow red.**_

_**"Damn! They found me!"**_

_**"What!"**_

_**Two soldiers ran in. Meyrin and Lunamaria took cover, as they started shooting.**_

_**"What do we do, Luna?"**_

_**"We fight back."**_

_**Lunamaria pulled out her gun and started shooting back. She killed both of them and the made a break for the escape pod. They were being chased by dozens of soldiers. Then, they entered the room that held the escape pods. She and her sister took cover. The soldiers started shooting. Lunamaria shot back, only killing about five before her gun ran out of ammo. She then grabbed Meyrin and quickly ran toward the escape pod, though a bullt and enter Meyrin's lower back. She screamed in pain.**_

_**"MEYRIN!"**_

_**Lunamaria picked up the barely alive Meyrin and headed toward the escape pod. She then lauched straight toward the Archangel.**_

_**"Hold on, Meyrin! We're almost there! Just try to stay awake!"**_

_**"I'm sorry...Luna...I don't think I can make...it. T-Tell...Athrun that...I'm sorry...and...I...love himmmmmmmm..."**_

_**Meyrin entered her eternal slumber, never waking up ever again.**_

_**"MEYRIN!"**_

_**Lunamaria cried for her little sister. Tears fell to the ground.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Shinn put his hand on Lunamaria's shoulder. He embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder. Luna returned the embrace.**

**"Luna...it's okay to cry..."**

**She looked up at Shinn. Her tears disappeared into the sun. They both let go of eachother. Shinn knelt down and showed Lunamaria a tiny box. It was revealed to be a ring with a ruby engraved into it.**

**"I know this may be a bad time for this but I must ask you this really important now."**

**"Shinn..."**

**"Lunamaria...I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you."**

**Shinn hesitated with the question he was about to ask.**

**"Lunamaria...will you marry me?"**

**Lunamaria smiled and said, "YES! I will!"**

**She then embraced Shinn and pushed him down to the ground with her arms around him.**

**"Okay...okay...you don't have to give me a heart attack."**

**Meanwhile, at a nearby hospital, Dearka was resting in a bed with Miriallia beside him. She was looking down upon him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. **

**"You know, Mir, this reminds me of the time we first met. You know, with me in the bed and you standing there about to kill me."**

**Miriallia blushed a little.**

**"Yeah...about that. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay...I accepted your apology ages ago."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Dearka was being held prisoner. He was lying on the bed with his hands tied. Suddenly, he heard voices. They were none other then Sai and Miriallia. As soon as Sai left Miriallia, she sat down, thinking of her dead boyfriedn, Tolle.**_

_**"Hey Doctor!"**_

_**Mir's eyes widened and turned to see Dearka. He just stared at her and she staggered back. Having fear of him because he was from ZAFT, she just stared at him. **_

_**"What's with that face? Am I that scary? Do I look that unique?"**_

_**There was still no response from her. Dearka got up a little.**_

_**"It's okay. I'm tied securely. See?"**_

_**He showed her the rope around his hands. She still didn't respond. Sweat dripped down her face.**_

_**"But...you're crying again?"**_

_**He laid back down.**_

_**"Why is a girl like you on a ship like this?"**_

_**Tears formed in Miriallia's eyes.**_

_**"Why don't you just throw away your uniform if you're scared?"**_

_**Miriallia caught a glimpse of a knife. She walked toward it and grabbed it.**_

_**"Right? Or maybe your dumb, natural boyfriend croaked or something?"**_

_**All of a sudden, a shadow appeared over him. He quickly opened his eyes and dodged the knife with his quick reflexes. He stared at her with a confused look in his eye.**_

_**"Hey! What the hell is your problem, bitch!"**_

_**Miriallia just stared at him, angrily. She picked up the knife and jumped at Dearka. He fell back, causing everything to fall. A little bit of blood fell to the ground. Miriallia got back up on her feet. Sai managed to open the door, only to be surprised at what he saw.**_

_**"Miriallia!"**_

_**"Let me go!"**_

_**Fllay then entered the room.**_

_**"Calm down, Mir!"**_

_**Sai had his arms raised under Miriallia's.**_

_**"Tolle...Tolle's gone! Why is a guy like this...!"**_

_**Dearka managed to wake up.**_

_**"Why is a bastard like this still here!"**_

_**Dearka just stared at her. Fllay's eyes widened. She then had flashbacks of her and Kira. She found a gun, picked it up, and aimed it at Dearka.**_

_**"Fllay!"**_

_**She shook a little.**_

_**"Bastards like you...DESERVE TO DIE!"**_

_**Miriallia's eyes widened. She ran toward Fllay. She leapt up and pushed the gun up, breaking some glass. She pushed Fllay to the ground. She was still crying.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**"I have to admit, I was an ass back then."**

**Miriallia nodded.**

**"But...why did you save me back then?"**

**She was silent for a few seconds.**

**"Because...you remind me of Tolle."**

**Dearka just smiled. Miriallia blushed.**

**Meanwhile, Mwu and Murrue were at Murrue's house. They were on the balcony staring at the sun. Mwu turned to Murrue.**

**"You know, honey, it's been a long time since we've seen the sunset together."**

**Murrue nodded. The scene was silent for the next few moments, until Mwu broke it.**

**"Remember that time when we first met?"**

**"Yes. It seems not so long ago."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Murrue Ramius was 17-year-old high school graduate. She was happy that she was finally finished with school. She rushed outside to tell her parents, but they weren't there. They were never there for her, but she didn't care because she loved them so much. So she started to rush to her next destination. Meanwhile, a blonde haired young man was on his way to the earth military headquarters. He was rushing towards there, trying not to be let.**_

_**"CRAP! I can't be late for the first meeting!"**_

_**He ran and ran and ran, until he collided with Murrue. A few seconds later, he got up and pulled his hand out.**_

_**"I'm sorry...were you headed somewhere?"**_

_**She looked up at the young man's face and thought to herself, 'God he's so hot!'. She reached up and grabbed the young man's hand.**_

_**"Yeah...I applied for a job at the Earth Military..."**_

_**She blushed uncontrollably.**_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"Murrue Ramius."**_

_**The young man smiled.**_

_**"My name's Mwu La Fllaga. Just call me Mwu."**_

_**The two smiled at eachother and left the scene, together.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**"Those days just seem like distant memories." said Mwu**

**Murrue just smiled.**

**"That was the day I first fell in love with you."**

**Mwu smiled and kissed her on the lips. She ended up returning it. Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun were back at ORB, in the park. The two of them were kissing eachother on the lips for what seemed like an eternity. Cagalli then broke the kiss for a breathe of air.**

**"And how many times have we done this, Athrun?"**

**"ummm, around 45 times."**

**They both smiled at eachother. Athrun reached his hand out and touched her face. Cagalli just closed her eyes as she felt Athrun's hand touch her smooth skin. He leaned in for another kiss. Cagalli, gladly returned it. She then broke the kiss and smiled.**

**"Remember the time we first kissed?"**

**Athrun nodded.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Athrun pulled Cagalli with a surprised look. He was shocked after what she had just told him.**_

_**"Sortie? Strike Rouge?"**_

_**"What? I've recieved training to pilot a mobile suit. My skills are better then those Astray guys."**_

_**"It's not that...but..." said Athrun, with worry in his voice.**_

_**Cagalli turned to lookoutside.**_

_**"What we hope for...what we want...and what must do...are all the same for everyone, isn't it? Athrun...Kira...Lacus...and me too."**_

_**"Cagalli..."**_

_**"There are things that can't be solved, even if we go to war."**_

_**Cagalli smiled.**_

_**"But...we have to do it now, don't we?"**_

_**Athrun just stared at her.**_

_**"Don't make that kind of expression."**_

_**She pulled her hand away from Athrun.**_

_**"You look more dangerous than I do."**_

_**She narrowed her eyes.**_

_**"I won't let you die."**_

_**"Cagalli?"**_

_**"Even that guy, who may be my younger brother."**_

_**Athrun gave her a look of confusion.**_

_**"Younger brother? Isn't he your older brother?"**_

_**Cagalli raised her eyebrow.**_

_**"No way! He's the younger one!"**_

_**Athrun smiled at her.**_

_**"That might be."**_

_**Her eyes widened as Athrun pulled her into an embrace.**_

_**"It's fortunate that I met you, Cagalli."**_

_**Cagalli blushed.**_

_**"Athrun?"**_

_**They looked into eachother's eyes.**_

_**"I will protect you."  
**_

_**The two leaned their heads in for a kiss.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Cagalli looked up into Athrun's eyes.**

**"I'll always remember that time, Athrun."**

**"So will I..."**

**They smiled and kissed eachother, again. Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were at the beach, staring at the sunset, together.**

**"I...kept the crane you gave me seven years ago."**

**Kira pulled out the paper crane, which was still in perfect condition. Lacus smiled at him and stared straight into his violet orbs of life. Kira stared the girl of his dreams. They both moved closer and closer, until their lips collided. This kiss was the most passionate of all kisses. Kira broke the kiss. He found a star shaped blossum, picked it up, and placed it next to her cresent clip.**

**"There, now you truly look beautiful, not that you didn't look beautiful before."**

**Lacus laughed a little.**

**"It's okay Kira. I love you to."**

**Kira smiled.**

**They both then stared back into the sunset.**

**"Lacus?"**

**"Yes Kira?"**

**Kira turned to Lacus.**

**"Remember that time...when I entered the battle at Jachin Due."**

**Lacus nodded.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Kira!"**_

_**Lacus floated into Kira's arms, holding something.**_

_**"Lacus..."**_

_**They both looked at Athrun, who smiled. The door between them closed. Lacus struggled a little.**_

_**"Here..."**_

_**She let out her hand, which had a silver ring on it. He slowly took the ring from her and stared at it for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened. Lacus just stared at him. He then walked out the door with Lacus.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**"Please come back." said Lacus, with worry in her voice. Kira gave her a confused look.**_

_**"To me...again..."**_

_**Kira nodded. The door opened. Kira was about to go through.**_

_**"Kira."**_

_**Kira hesitated for a few seconds, then smiled at Lacus. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness. Kira leaned gave her a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**"You be careful too, Lacus."**_

_**Kira turned around and left.**_

_**"Kira!"**_

_**Kira disappeared from the scene. Lacus was about to chase after him, but chose not to. She hoped that she would see him again.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Lacus had her head rested on Kira's shoulder. He lifted his hand and put it around Lacus' waist, and there they remained.**

**Five years have past since that day. Shinn and Lunamaria were married. They had two boys. They had a toddler named Sam and an infant named Jake. Shinn was now a detective working for the ORB police force. Lunamaria was a marine biologist. Dearka was able to walk again with his new, cybernetically enhanced mechanical legs. His wife, Miriallia, was a photographer for Onogoro newspaper. They have a five-year-old daughter named Rei. Athrun and Cagalli were still at ORB, as a couple. They had a baby girl named Serena. Athrun was the new chairman of ORB and Cagalli became gym teacher because she was still as stubborn and tough as before. Mwu and Murrue remained remained with the Earth Army. Mwu became the leader and Murrue became a General. Together, they had a five-year-old son named Tommy. As for Kira and Lacus, they decided to live on an beautiful big house by the beach. Kira was now a rich legend, along with Shinn and the others. Kira now led a rich, fulfilling life with his wife, Lacus. He was on the beach staring at the sun. Lacus walked up next to him, holding a baby boy. She finally broke the silence.**

**"I sure hope Rai will grow up to be big and healthy like his father."**

**Kira turned and smiled at Lacus.**

**"So do I, Lacus...So do I..."**

**The End.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so I don't know how Mwu and Murrue really met! So kill me! anyway, R&R. **


End file.
